


【唐柯】Empty Crown

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 当我用那把偷来的手枪指着唐吉诃德·霍名古时，罗西瑟缩在那个人的怀中，哭声凄厉，颤抖得厉害，就如同一只刚从鸟巢里跌入沼泽的雏鸟。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 19





	【唐柯】Empty Crown

**Author's Note:**

> 空王冠，BGM：《empty crown》Yas

我并不清楚罗西是什么时候离开的。是父亲被我亲手杀死、割下头颅的那一天？还是我活着从玛丽乔亚回来时？又或者更早，更早——如果在母亲死去的那天，罗西能够同她一起死去，应该才是最好的情况。

当我用那把偷来的手枪指着唐吉诃德·霍名古时，罗西瑟缩在那个人的怀中，哭声凄厉，颤抖得厉害，就如同一只刚从鸟巢里跌入沼泽的雏鸟。

罗西不笨，却还未拥有飞翔的能力。他太小了，矮小又瘦弱，离开镀金的宅邸大门后，连他偶尔的迟钝都失去了被一笑了之的温床。所有的一切都是晦暗而困窘的，年幼再也不会意味着在圣诞树下拿到更多的糖果和玩具，只对应着累赘、羸弱、自取灭亡。

他离开了，这于我而言当然是件求之不得的好事。

而当特雷波尔、琵卡、迪亚曼蒂和维尔戈请求我引领他们实现梦想时，我久违地拥有了选择的权利。做出选择的是我，被选择的也同样是我。我仍然能够号施他人，一切都唾手可得，这种自由远胜于将面孔藏匿于愚蠢的气泡之内、怯弱地为姓名缀上繁琐的字眼。我以自己的双手撷取了我应得的一切。

起初，在一段短暂的时间里，我将罗西的消失认作是“离开”；待到步入一些潮湿肮脏的夜晚，我被石砾刮破的足趾渗出鲜血，夜鸦挥翅嘶啼，漆黑的羽毛钻入我的伤口，疼痛令我想起一些与毁灭相关的字眼。我想起唐吉诃德·罗西南迪早已死去，除我之外，世间无人能够回忆起他的名字。这令我无端生出一些倒错的快意，我知道罗西是因我而死的。我亲手将他杀死，亲手将他幼小的遗体掩埋于我所经过的任何一块土地。

我将摔碎酒液未尽的香槟瓶，目睹盛开的花束走向腐败，教导未成人的孩子手刃敌群，催促这混沌的世界早日消解。所有欢庆皆可扮作悼唁，罗西南迪已死，他的兄长唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥仍然活着，尚能以王的名义斩断阿喀琉斯的脚踝。伙伴等待着我登临顶峰，仇敌期许着我消亡倾覆，白日的边缘镌刻着我的野心，黑夜的倒影扶植着我的手足。直至我伸出指尖即可摧毁一切异色，握紧双拳便能告别烈焰般的梦魇。

我清楚地记得罗西回来的那一天。当然，除我以外无人相信这个口不能言的男人曾被冠以“唐吉诃德”这般尊贵的姓氏。他几乎不需要说服我，只因我曾为他摔破酒瓶、碾断花茎、杀死我们共同的父亲。我深知他便是同我血脉相连的兄弟，只要用刀尖剖开他的胸膛，即可握取一颗与我无异的赤红心脏。

即使他的生还的确令我稍感沮丧。但很快，我意识到我将真正有机会俯身拥抱一个已死之人。我不再是那个依靠垃圾场内的腐臭食物苟活于世的小鬼，我将慷慨地用珍珠和绸缎掩盖他失去血色的面颊，在棺木中镶嵌最昂贵的宝石，再以金沙将他埋葬。我赠予他一把与我相同的黄铜手枪，期待着有一天能够被他亲手杀死，又或是亲手杀死他。而当他抵达冥河边界，便能让唐吉诃德·霍名古得知——托他的福，我与他们再度相见时，便将头戴王冠，身披锦袍。

END


End file.
